thaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sourcebooks
List of Source Books and Errata: Arms and Equipment Guide Book of Chalenges Book of Exalted Deeds Book of Vile Darkness Cityscape Complete Adventurer Complete Arcane Complete Champion Complete Divine Complete Mage Complete Psionic Complete Scoundrel Complete Warrior Defenders of the Faith Deities and Demigods Draconomicon Dragon Magic Dungeon Master's Guide I Dungeon Master's Guide II Dungeon Survival Guide Dungeonscape Elder Evils Enemies and Allies Epic Level Handbook Exemplars of Evil: Deady Foes to Vex Your Heros Expanded Psionics Handbook Fiend Folio Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyse Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells Frostburn Ghostwalk Hero Builder's Guidebook Heroes of Battle Heroes of Horror Libris Mortis Lords of Madness Magic Item Compendium Magic of Incarnum Manual of the Planes Masters of the Wild Miniatures Handbook Monster Manual I Monster Manual II Monster Manual III Monster Manual IV Monster Manual V Oriental Adventures Planar Handbook Player's Handbook I Player's Handbook II Psionics Handbook Races of Destiny Races of Stone Races of the Dragon Races of the Wild Rules Compendium Sandstorm Savage Species Song and Silence Spell Compendium Stormwrack Stronghold Builder's Guidebook Sword and Fist Tome and Blood Tome of Battle Tome of Magic Unearthed Arcana Weapons of Legacy 3.5 Dungeons and Dragons Adventures Barrow of the Forgotten King Bastion of Broken Souls Caves of Shadow Deep Horizon Expedition to Castle Ravenloft Expedition to the Demonweb Pits Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk Fantastic Locations: City of Peril Fantastic Locations: Dragondown Grotto Fantastic Locations: Fane of the Drow Fantastic Locations: Fields of Ruin Fantastic Locations: Hellspike Prison Fantastic Locations: The Frostfell Rift Forge of Fury, The Fortress of the Yuan-Ti Fright at Tristor, The Grasp of the Emerald Claw Heart of Nightfang Spire Lord of the Iron Fortress Red Hand of Doom Return to the Tempe of Elemental Evil Scourge of the Howling Horde Shadows of the Last War Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde, The Sinister Spire, The Speaker in Dreams, The Standing Stone, The Sunless Citadel, The Voyage of the Golden Dragon Whispers of the Vampire's Blade 3.0 Books A Frigid Demise A Harvest of Evil A Question of Ethics An Eye for an Eye An Icy Heart Base of Operations Black Rain Desert Sands Fang, Beak, and Claw Ghosts of Aniel, The Haunting Lodge House of Harpies Into the Frozen Waste Manifesting: A Tale Ministry of Winds, The One Last Riddle Sea Witch, The Secret of the Windswept Wall, The Self-Fulfilling Prophecy? Something's Cooking Start at the End Test of the Demonweb The Alchemist's Eyrie The Burning Plague The Crumbling Hall of the Frost Giant Jarl The Ettin's Riddle Thicker Than Water Tiger's Palace Tower of Deception, The Treasure of the Black Veils, The Vessel of Stars, The 3.5 Books: A Dark and Stormy Night Bad Light Bad Mood Waning Cave of the Spiders Dry Spell Environmental Impact Fait Accompli Fallen Angel Force of Nature Frozen Whispers Hasken's Manor III Wind in Friezford Legend of the Silver Skeleton Lest Darkness Rise Lochfell's Secret March of the Sane Matters of Vengeance Primerose Path Return to the Temple of the Frog Road to Oblivion Sheep's Clothing Shoals of Intrigue Shrine of the Feathered Serpent Stone Dead Tarus's Banquet The Eye of the Sun The Temple of Redcliff The Thunder Below To Quell the Rising Storm Tomb of Horrors Tower in the Ice War of Dragons White Plume Mountain Wreck Ashore Eberron Modules and Sourcebooks An Adventurer's Guide to Eberron City of Stormreach Deluxe Eberron Dungeon Master's Screen Deluxe Eberron Player Character Sheets Dragonmarked Eberron Campaign Setting * Warforged are Not availiable to PCs * Shifters have been adapted to become the Thaer version of a Lycanthrope. Explorer's Handbook Eyes of the Lich Queen Faiths of Eberron Five Nations Forge of War, The Grasp of the Emerald Claw Magic of Eberron Player's Guide to Eberron Races of Eberron Secrets of Sarlona Secrets of Xen'drik Shadows of the Last War Sharn: City of Towers Voyage of the Golden Dragon Whispers of the Vampire's Blade Forgotten Realms 3.0 Books: Faiths and Pantheons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Into the Dragon's Lair Lords of Darkness Magic of Faerun Monster Compendium: Monsters of Faerun Pool of Radiance: Attack on Myth Drannor Races of Faerun Silver Marches Unapproachable East 3.5 Books: Anauroch: The Empire of Shade Champions of Ruin Champions of Valor City of Splendors: Waterdeep City of the Spider Queen Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave Dragons of Faerun Expedition to Undermountain Fairths and Pantheons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Grand History of the Realms, The Into the Dragon's Lair Lords of Darkness Lost Empires of Faerun Magic of Faerun Monsters of Faerun Mysteries of the Moonsea Players Guide to Faerun Pool of Radiance: Attack on Myth Drannor Power of Faerun Races of Faerun Serpent Kingdoms Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land Shining South Silver Marches Sons of Gruumsh Twilight Tomb, The Unapprochable East Underdark Dragonlance Age of Mortals Bestiary of Krynn, Revised Book of Lairs Dragonlance Campaign Setting Dragons of Autumn Dragons of Krynn Dragons of Spring Dragons of Winter Holy Orders of the Stars Key of Destiny Knightly Orders of Ansalon Land Reborn, The Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home I Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home II Legends of the Twins Lost Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home New Beginnings Otherlands Price of Courage Races of Ansalon Spectre of Shadows Towers of High Sorcery Unsung Heros War of the Lance